1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more specifically to a recording apparatus which can use various kinds of recording sheets.
2. Related Background Art
Known recording apparatus use sheets of a plurality of sizes as recording media. For example, copying machines have been developed which permit an operator to select or exchange copying sheets in accordance with the size of an original to be copied. Such known copying machines can have plural sheet feeding units, storing copy sheets of different sizes. These machines select a copy sheet of a certain size to be fed through the machine based on the size of an original which is sensed by a sensor or based on a desired enlargement/reduction factor. As another example, known page printers permit an operator to exchange sheets or select a feeding unit storing a sheet of a designated size according to a sheet size designation accompanying printing data. However, these known recording apparatus control only the size of the recording medium. As a result, such recording apparatus cannot respond to a request for the use of various kinds of sheets for recording. Such sheets include, for example, perforated paper, pre-printed paper on which a prescribed form is printed, multi-hole paper, color paper, and paper having an adhesive backing. Thus, data to be printed on plain paper may be printed on pre-printed paper when an operator who inputs printing data does not observe the recording apparatus.